Just for You
by BlackMorale
Summary: ONESHOT; Takari. Hikari did something sweet for Takeru despite her condition.


**Just for You**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or its characters...

Takeru was looking at all the pictures in his photo album. He flipped the page and it revealed several pictures of him, Hikari, Taichi and Yamato. He turned to a picture of Hikari eating cotton candy.

_'She's so pretty.' _Takeru thought. He has a crush on her ever since the start of the school year but she didn't notice because he never showed it. He finished looking at all the pictures and put it back on the shelf. Since it was a Sunday and he didn't have anything else to do, he decided to go for a walk in the park.

---At the Park---

Takeru scanned the horizon. There weren't many people. He walked over to the benches by the pond, and saw Hikari crying.

"Hikari..." Takeru said in a calming voice as he approached Hikari. Hikari heard him and recognized him. He sat beside her and pulled her close to him. Hikari was shocked but didn't remove her face from her hands. Takeru offered her his handkerchief and she accepted it.

"It's okay. Just let it all out." Takeru said while gently rubbing her shoulder. He really wanted to know what she was crying about, but decided not to ask. Hikari used his handkerchief to wipe her tears and looked up at Takeru with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Takeru. Is it okay if you be..." She said looking away for a bit.

"If I be what?" He asked desperate to know what she would say next.

"If you be my boyfriend?" She asked a bit embarrassed.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." Takeru answered without any hesitation.

"I'm sorry about this. I'll wash it when I get home. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Okay, if you insist. You want something to eat?"

"Yeah. I want ice cream." They walked over to the ice cream man and ordered ice cream for themselves. They sat down and talked about some things. After a few minutes, Takeru decided to take Hikari home.

"I'm home!" Hikari called out so that her family would know.

"Oh you're back." Taichi said. "Mom and dad went to the grocery to buy dinner."

"I see."

"What happened? Weren't you just sad earlier? You seem cheerful."

"That's because Takeru is already my boyfriend!"

"That's great! I know you two would end up together some day." Hikari went to the bathroom to get change and to wash Takeru's handkerchief. She then watched a movie with her brother while waiting for their parents to arrive.

---The Next Day---

Hikari was walking to class, when she saw Takeru drinking from the water fountain. "Ohayou, Takeru! Here's your handkerchief."

"Thanks. Let's go." Takeru held Hikari's hand while going to their classroom. When they revealed themselves to their classmates, Daisuke turned red.

"That jerk! Why is he stealing Hikari away from me?!"

"Hey man. She was never yours." Daisuke's seatmate said.

"What?!"

"Good morning, Daisuke!"

"G-Good Morning to you too, Hikari!" Daisuke beamed. Their homeroom teacher came a few minutes later to give some reminders and other stuff, then left.

Later in the day, an announcement was made through the PA that all members of the school's basketball team will have a meeting after dismissal. Takeru is part of it and he had to attend it.

"I called you to this meeting to announce that the basketball championship game (A/n: Like the one when schools compete with each other, just in case any of you readers don't understand) will be held next month." The coach started. "Since our team won in the previous game, we will be taking part. Your training starts tomorrow, everyday after school, until five. You understand?"

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"Good. You may now go home." Everyone did so.

Meanwhile, Hikari was waiting for Takeru by the gate of the school.

"What happened?" Hikari asked as they started walking home.

"Coach told us about the championship game next month. We're going to have our practice after school for one hour and thirty minutes."

"That's great news." Hikari smiled. When they reached their destination which is Hikari's apartment, they said their goodbyes and Takeru went home.

---The Day before the Game---

Hikari was in her room, cutting and pasting pictures of Takeru and herself. She wants to give her boyfriend a gift whether his team will win or lose because she knows that they will try their best. She decided to make him a picture collage. After working on it, she cleaned up and went to the craft shop where she would frame her collage.

Before leaving, Taichi informed her that it would rain and suggested to bring an umbrella. When she arrived at the said place, it began to pour. She approached the person at the counter. She gave her the picture collage and asked her to frame it. Hikari was given a chance to choose what design she wants. When she already picked a design, the person started working on it. While she did that, Hikari sat down on one of the sofas. She noticed a little girl trying to find something in her backpack.

"Where's my umbrella? Maybe I left it at home..." She murmured.

"Hey little girl, are you trying to find your umbrella?" Hikari questioned.

"Yes. I think I forgot to bring one." She answered, about to cry.

"You can have mine."

"Really? How are you going home?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Thank you!" She went out of the shop and out on the rain. After several minutes of waiting, the framing was done. It was put inside a plastic bag and Hikari ran outside on the pouring rain.

When she arrived home, she got changed and sat on the couch beside Taichi. She then began to have a headache. Taichi placed his hand on her forehead and she felt hot. Taichi brought her up to her room and checked her temperature. It was 39.5° celsius. He made her stay in bed until she got better.

The following day was the championship game. It was held in the afternoon. Taichi and Hikari sat beside Yamato, who was with Mimi. Hikari still has a fever, but it went down a bit when she slept. Takeru didn't know Hikari had a fever. When the game started, she kept on cheering for Takeru, like she wasn't sick. The game went on, and Takeru's team won. Hikari ran to Takeru and hugged him. That's when he noticed she had a fever. He was really worried and told her to rest but she refused. He went to his locker and had a shower then got changed after the remarks. After doing so, he went back to the benches outside where Hikari and Taichi were. A few people where left, maybe Takeru's teammates.

"Takeru, I have something for you." Hikari gave him the picture collage wrapped in green wrapping paper. He opened it and he was really surprised.

"You made this?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He said then hugged her.

A/n: Soree if you didn't like the ending! So now I'm done with this, I'll continue chap 2 of my other fic...

Special thanks to YuiKunoichiOfTheShadows!

Please review!

Please!

Onegai ne!


End file.
